


Туда и обратно

by g_elka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_elka/pseuds/g_elka
Summary: АУ: в 5 сезоне "Ангела" Баффи узнает, что Спайк жив, несколько раньше...





	Туда и обратно

Она не помнила, как взяла такси от аэропорта (как, впрочем, и всю остальную дорогу), и только в машине сознание ее начало проясняться. Она словно заледенела, волоски на коже поднялись дыбом, ее пронзил страх. Что если все это чья-то злая шутка? Определенно, так и есть. Не может быть, чтобы он был жив. Кто-то, способный подделать голос Ангела, устроил маленький телефонный розыгрыш. Мало там, что ли, таких? Да этот "Вольфрам и Харт" - известный гадюшник. Обитель зла.  
А может, - подсказал ей мерзкий внутренний голос, - это и сам Ангел. Точней, Ангелус. Пришить бы тебе душу покрепче, чтобы не вылетала от резких телодвижений, как внутриматочная спираль. Боже, о чем я думаю...  
Заметив обеспокоенное лицо водителя в зеркале заднего вида, она через силу улыбнулась.  
\- Со мной все в порядке. Так, семейные проблемы.  
Постепенно страх уступил место привычной ярости, и до офиса "Вольфрам и Харт" она добралась уже в хорошей, здоровой кондиции.  
Если бы стеклянные раздвижные двери чуть притормозили, она бы вышибла их.  
Девушку на ресепшене спасла сообразительность. Только увидев Баффи, она тут же вскочила, засуетилась и издалека протянула пропуск.  
\- Входите, мисс Саммерс. Восьмой этаж.  
Она врывалась в комнаты, пугая сотрудников до полусмерти, встречные клерки прыскали с ее дороги, рассыпая бумаги, пока коридоры не опустели окончательно. На восьмом этаже офисного здания "Вольфрам и Харт" установилась боязливая тишина. И тут из какой-то каморки она услышала страстные стоны.

Она снесла дверь с петель и сразу же увидела Спайка, который, наклонившись, что-то делал с ксероксом. Из подмышек у него торчали женские ноги.  
Ухватив Спайка за плащ, она отшвырнула его так, что он пролетел весь офис. Сказала женщине, которая только что сидела на ксероксе, но успела спрыгнуть и судорожно поправляла юбку:  
\- Харм, брысь отсюда. Я ничего против тебя не имею, но если ты тут хоть на секунду задержишься - распылю.  
Это она говорила уже в спину Хармони - подсказок той не требовалось.  
Баффи повернулась к Спайку, который тем временем встал и застегнул ширинку. Она подлетела к нему, схватила за грудки, впечатала в стену. В другом углу, жалобно скрипнув, свалилась доска для записей.  
\- ТЫ!! Я из-за него ночей не сплю, все глаза выплакала, а он тут развлекается! Сволочь! Козел! Ублюдок!  
Наконец она перестала колотить им о деревянные панели отделки и жадно уставилась ему в лицо.  
\- Почему ты не приехал?  
\- Я боялся. Думал, я буду лишним. Я не знал, что ты меня...  
\- Уже нет!  
\- Врешь, - он с облегчением рассмеялся и обхватил ее руками. - Тогда врала и сейчас врешь.  
Она схватила его за плечи и еще раз приложила к стене так, что с потолка посыпалась штукатурка.  
\- Не смей больше никогда уходить от меня.  
\- Я не...  
\- Заткнись. Ты знаешь, о чем я. Ты мой.  
\- А ты моя.  
\- А это мы еще посмотрим.  
...  
\- Котенок, не реви.  
\- Ты тоже.  
\- Я и не реву.  
\- У тебя все лицо мокрое.  
\- Это с тебя накапало.  
\- Идиот...  
\- Конечно, идиот, в тебя влюбиться.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Заткни меня.  
...  
\- Тебе надо что-то сделать с этой твоей агрессией.  
\- А тебе надо завести шубу вместо плаща. Всю задницу отбила.  
\- А правду говорят, что у тебя дворец в Шотландии?  
\- Ага. Дворец. С блэкджеком и шлюхами. Замок, и там пиздец как холодно.  
\- Ничего, я тебя согре... черт.  
\- Ничего, там есть камин.  
\- А шкуры?  
\- Будут. Найдем, с кого снять. Поехали?  
\- Ты ничего не забыла?  
\- Ах да, и сколько там до заката?  
\- Часа три осталось.  
\- Успеем?  
\- Ну, если по-быстрому...  
...  
\- Слезь с меня.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Тогда подай ноут. Вон ту сумку.  
\- Зачем тебе...  
\- Быстро! А то укушу.  
\- Ты сейчас только мой плащ можешь укусить... Ай!  
\- Я гибкая. Что, уже забыл?  
\- Я ничего не забываю. Хочешь знать, что ты сказала на пятьдесят девятой минуте в наш третий раз?  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Ты сказала...  
\- Спайк, ты чертова тварь.  
\- Вот примерно это и сказала.  
\- Сумку дай.  
\- Такой цитаты не помню.  
\- Животное.  
\- А вот это было раз... а-а-а-а, больно же!  
\- Давай сумку, а то сейчас полетишь с меня кувырком.  
\- Так бы сразу и сказала... держи.  
\- Не подглядывай.  
\- Какой у тебя рабочий стол интересный.  
\- Я же сказала, не подглядывай.  
\- Это что, из той фотосессии... ай.  
\- А ты правда ночей не спала?  
\- Да, из-за клопов. Отстань.  
\- У тебя в замке клопы?  
\- Нет, у меня сейчас! На спине! Клоп!  
\- А-а-а, все, сдаюсь, больше не буду!  
\- То-то же. Лежи спокойно.  
\- А что ты делаешь?  
\- Дурак, что ли? Билеты на самолет по интернету заказываю.  
\- А я боюсь летать.  
\- Ничего. Я буду держать тебя за руку.  
\- Тогда ладно.  
...  
\- Кто меня сдал?  
\- Ангел.  
\- Сволочь.  
\- Что-о?!!  
\- Предупредил бы хоть.  
\- Да ты бы сбежал. Трусишка.  
\- Слушай, насчет Хармони...  
\- Да плевать мне на Хармони. То есть, не плевать, но это мелочи. Вот то, что ты мне не позвонил...  
\- Прости.  
\- Никогда.  
\- Ну пожалуйста.  
\- Заслужи сначала.  
\- Сделаю все, что ты хочешь.  
\- М-м-м, правда?  
...  
\- Интересно, с чего это Ангел решил поиграть в купидона.  
\- Наверное, хотел от тебя избавиться.  
\- Ты себе не представляешь, как.  
\- Я смотрю, ты тут без меня оторвался.  
\- Не то слово.  
\- Совсем от рук отбился.  
\- Хочешь меня наказать?  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы тебя наказали?  
\- Мысль интересная...  
\- Извращенец.  
\- Я извращенец? А кто меня лупит каждый раз смертным боем?  
\- Ты сам нарываешься. Тебе надо что-то сделать со своим мазохизмом.  
\- Слушаюсь, госпожа.  
\- Тьфу!  
\- А ты не боишься, что я вылечусь и от тебя уйду?  
\- Нет, не боюсь, потому что уйти тебе никто не даст.  
\- Как мило. Мне ошейник купить?  
\- Я тебе сама куплю. Розовый, со стразиками.  
\- Вот на нем я и удавлюсь.  
...  
\- Спайк!  
\- М-м?  
\- Не спи, солнце садится. Нам пора.  
\- Ага. На сколько у тебя там билеты? Успеем в мою нору заехать?  
\- Зачем?  
\- За плейстейшеном. Я к нему привязался.  
\- Отвязывайся. Времени у тебя там не будет.  
\- Ну пожа-алуйста.  
\- Ну ладно. Будем играть в Мортал Комбат. Долгими зимними вечерами.  
\- Баффи?  
\- Да?  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Спайк.


End file.
